


Morning Conversations

by Leareth



Series: Morning [3]
Category: X/1999
Genre: Drabble Bonus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leareth/pseuds/Leareth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off-screen conversations from the final chapter of Morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Conversations

**unwanted imagery**

"Can you hear anything?"

Kamui scowled over Yuzuriha's head at Sorata. "The room's at the other end of the hall, of course I can't hear anything!"

"Well, get closer then."

"You think you can do that and listen at the door holding your breath the entire time so a wind-master doesn't notice?"

"...send Inuki?"

"An inugami sneaking up on a room with two onmyouji inside," said Arashi dryly. "Perfect."

Sorata's face fell. Kamui slammed a frustrated fist into the kitchen doorframe. "What the hell are they talking about in there!"

"Aoki-san is the oldest and most reasonable of us, we should trust what he's doing," Arashi declared.

"Don't forget Karen-san!" Yuzuriha piped up. "They won't let anything bad happen to Subaru-san-- huh? Sora-chan?"

Sorata had a hand over his eyes. When he removed it his expression was pained as if he had eaten a bad pickle. "I just had the most weird thought," he announced.

"What?" asked the others.

"Aoki-san and Karen-san negotiating with the Sakurazukamori whether or not Subaru-san goes off with him. Isn't that a bit like, a pair of parents sitting down to talk to a man who's asked to marry their daughter?"

There was a short silence as this image sank in.

"I hate you so much right now," Kamui muttered.

 

**scarlet familiarity**

"You've been coming here for a while, then."

"I've visited more than once."

That was telling. Also unsurprising. Smile unchanged Karen watched Sakurazuka move about Subaru's room filling the travel bag he had found suspiciously easily with clothes he found even more easily. "From what I gathered you came here through Subaru-san's window," she continued. "That's ... sad."

"Oh? Why would you say that?"

"Cover of darkness, secrets known only to the moonlight, it sounds romantic but hiding a relationship especially for so long when it should breathe and be made real in the eyes of others ... it's sad. Take it from a woman who is more often than not, a man's secret." She wandered over to a wardrobe and inspected its contents. "He doesn't have much, does he."

"No."

"Or anything more colourful than beige." Thoughtfully she lifted out a plain black jacket. "Once you have Subaru-san settled into your place, buy him something bright, would you?"

"Did you have a particular colour in mind?" Sakurazuka asked, amused.

"How about red? Scarlet shade, he's got the skin-tone for it. I've always thought Subaru-san would look good in red."

"Ah." Sakurazuka deliberately rolled up a shirt and added it to the bag. "You have a good eye, Kasumi-san. I can tell you already that scarlet becomes Subaru-kun's skin ... very well."

The smile on his lips made it all too clear what was being implied. Karen laughed and threw the jacket in his face. "You, sir, are definitely not a good man!"


End file.
